A Coin, A Dozen
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: QUARTER QUELL! Summery is confidential but don't try to take it seriously. It's a Quarter Quell. Tribute polls, man-eating squirrels, tick tock the arena's a clock. Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Rated T for Hunger Games. VERY clearly AU though.
1. The Magic Book

**IT'S THE QUARTER QUELL! Celebrating Marcus and I's 25th story on Fanfiction with something really only I am insane enough to come up with! As you can tell, I didn't give you a summery but let me just say up front. This story does not contain any actual Quarter Quells. Just read the insanity!**

When I woke up, I got out from under the soft satin sheets of my bedroom and headed out of my room into the hallway finding the door to Prim's room wide open. I peered in finding her bed unmade and empty. She must have had nightmares and headed to mother's room. Of course she did, it is reaping day after all.

I walked over to my mother's room and peered in. Sure enough, Prim was snuggled right against mother. I sighed it was going to be a long day.

I went to head back to my own room to get changed but earned a hiss from a predicable source. "Oh you're not dead?" I asked Buttercup. The stupid cat just hissed again swatting his paw at me. "Oh shut up." I said.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room getting changed into a green shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans, and leather boots. Of course I had much better clothes but not for what I was doing.

Closing the door I headed for the fence.

I strolled towards the gate which opened and let me out into the woods. We of course never have to worry about food or money or anything for that matter but it relaxes me getting away from the hustle and bustle. Especially on days like that.

Since really the only way for us to have a fence is for the district to put it up they luckily made it that easy as I left the bustling streets of District 12 behind and headed into the wilderness. "Nice and Calm." I sighed.

I got my bow and headed to where I'd usually meet my best friend Gale. I found him waiting in a similar outfit to mine just in black. "Hey Catnip." He smirked sitting on a rock.

"Gale." I said smiling and hugging him. "Ready to hunt?" I asked him.

"Am I ever not?"

"Never," I smiled letting him go.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course,"

"Let's go then, whoever gets the most wins?"

"You're on." I smirked and headed off. He followed close by.

I nocked in arrow looking around being as quite as I can. Gale hugged me sending my arrow off course. I growled turning to him, "Cheater."

"You're the one who missed." He smirked.

"Because you threw off my shot. You know I never miss anyways." She said lightly shoving him.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"You're such an ass sometimes, Gale." I said but was laughing when I did.

"Oh yeah and you're not?"

I shrugged and admittedly said, "Alright, I have my moments but you're still a cheater."

"Fine, you are cute when you pout though." He chuckled

"I don't like people messing up my shots." I grunted loading another arrow.

"Okay, sheesh." He sighed.

"Let's just keep hunting. I want to get some kills in before we have to head back to get ready."

"Right, sorry."

We moved on and he went to make a shot but I pushed him sending his own off course. "Now we're even."

"Fine, but no more."

"Right, deal."

* * *

We hunted for a few hours. "I won!" I said and sighed stowing my bow and heading back to the gate.

"Barely."

"I don't care. I still won." I said smirking at him.

"Fine, you win."

"There's still tomorrow though." He said as we headed through the gate.

"Assuming we are not reaped."

"We won't be." I said confidently.

"I hope so."

"Name's in seven times this year." He sighed.

"Yeah, five for me."

"At least it's my last year but it's Rory's first."

"And Prim's."

"They'll both be fine though." Katniss said. "They're only in the bowl once."

"I know and I still worry."

I nodded with a sigh, "It's hard not to. I don't know what I'll do if Prim's reaped."

"Hopefully you will never have to."

"Hopefully, same with Rory."

"Yeah see you there." He said.

"See you there." I said before headed back to my house to shower and get ready.

* * *

When I arrived my family was up and going. "Better tuck in your tail little duck."

"Thanks." She said.

I tucked it in for her with a gentle smile. She was wearing a black laced shirt with white blazer jacket and scarf and animal print on the cuffs and scarf. Her blond hair was down and put back with a white scaled headband. "You look beautiful, Prim."

"I'm scared, Katniss." She said.

"I know. Everyone is. Especially their first year but it's only just that. Your name's only in there once. It's not going to be you."

"I hope not."

"It won't be, Prim. I promise."

"Okay." She said hugging me.

"Good, I have to go get ready myself though."

"Right I will wait."

She let go and I headed to one of the bathrooms striped down before punching in the commands into the shower. I sighed as the water came down. I could only hope I didn't lie to Gale and Prim.

Part of me worried what if I had? "I guess that's everyone's worry." I said with a sigh.

* * *

The shower ended I got out to see if my mother had laid out a dress. I found a black lace long sleeve knee length dress. There was a small gap that showed some of my skin in the back.

Pleased, I slipped it on. I had to admit I looked good. It's hard to believe that this is the same girl that was just out in the woods almost looking like someone from the Capitol. "Alright ready to go?" I called out.

I headed to the living room and Prim sighed, "As I can be."

"Okay let's go." I said. She took my hand and we headed down to town square.

* * *

The peacekeepers were waiting for us. I unfortunately had to let Prim go as we were separated to the separate sections.

Out came the mayor dressed in a black suit and his hair properly combed. Just as every year you can tell this is the last thing he wanted to do. "So, here we are for another year of the Hunger Games." He called out.

He regretfully went through the required speech before moving on the actually reaping. "Now, then Ladies first." He said. He went over to the bowl and pulled out a name his face going pale when he opened it. He went back to the microphone and read in a shaky voice… no… no… it can't be… "Primrose Everdeen."

I stood stunned no please no I had to have misheard. Of course, I instantly looked back to my sister finding her more terrified than she's been in her life. Please! No! It can't be! She slowly slid out of line toward the stage.

I watched in horror as she passed me and found myself sliding out of line myself unsure what I was doing at the time, "Prim!"

"Katniss!" She gasped.

"I volunteer!" I heard myself yell going up her and pushing her behind me as if worried they might not have heard me and would still take her away but everyone had.

"You what?" He asked.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"I...well... it appears we have a volunteer."

As I made my way towards the stage it was obvious that he recognized me. "Oh Katniss." He sighed sadly. Prim was screaming behind me.

"No! No!" She screamed. I glanced back seeing that Gale had gotten out of line and was holding her back though. I nodded to him and headed up.

The whole square was silent as I took my spot on the stage. Most looked sad.

It may just be my imagination but it seemed worse than usual. That was very surprising since it never seemed like anyone really cared. "So you all know Katniss." He said. Everyone did.

"Now I suppose on to the boys." He went over and drew a name from the other bowl, "Peeta Mellark."

_'Who?'_ I thought.

When he stepped out of his group I still didn't really recognize him from anywhere.

'_Well at least I do not have to kill a friend.' _I thought.

The boy who I assume must be Peeta made his way to the stage. He was blonde and strong looking but that was about it.

Given his blonde hair and blue eyes it was clear that he was the Town. Obviously all of District 12 is set on money the town has always had more than the Seam which is where I live... lived at least.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes." He said.

* * *

There was just more silence and we were led to the Justice Center.

We were put in separate rooms and I waited. A short time later, my mom and Prim came in. "Katniss!" Prim said rushing to took her into my arms and she just cried into my dress. "Why did you do that Katniss?"

"I could not let them take you."

"I don't want you to die though."

"Prim, it'll be okay."

"You have to win."

"I will try." I said.

"You can right?"

"Of course I can." I said.

"Promise me you will win then."

"I...I promise." I said.

"That's really all I can ask for now."

"I know..." I said.

"I just wish there was more."

"So do I."

"There isn't though." Prim said seeming to cry even harder.

"Shh...it will be okay."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I will not let them take me from you."

I held her close and said, "I'll be back home soon. I promise." She did nod holding me like her life depended on kept holding her close but looked at my mother.

"Mom you need to be okay."

"I know. I will."

"No, if the worst happens you can't do what you did when dad died."

"I know and I promise I won't."

"Good." I said seriously. "She'll clearly need you." I added looking down at her.

"I know." She said.

"You had better."

"I will I swear."

Before I could say anymore the Peacekeepers came in. "It's time to go Prim." I said. She didn't want to let go and they ended up having to pull her off. "I love you!" I called out. The door shut right after I did though.

I was alone again but not for long until Gale came in.

"Catnip." He said.

"Gale," I breathed as he went over and hugged me.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who volunteered."

"You had good reason."

"Yeah and I don't regret it at all."

"Good, now, when you are there get a bow." He said.

"I plan on it but they might not have one. I'd have to search more of the area."

"If you show them what you can do they will have a bow."

"If they can get one."

"If not than make one."

"I'll try but I don't think I could."

"You have to try." He said desperately.

"Alright, I will but those Careers, Gale. Not just with they're training but we're not used to ever having to be hungry. They are."

"I know and you may have to eat what you hunt." He said.

"There's no 'may' about it. That and/or gathering are the only ways to get any food."

"I suppose so."

"At least I'm used to getting it though."

"Yeah, you'll do great."

"Well, thank you, Gale."

"No problem...Catnip I need to say something."

"Um… okay… what is it?"

"I...well...I..." He said trying to figure what he needed to say. Unfortunately in came the peacekeepers.

They took him away before I had the chance to find out. I sighed and waited.

* * *

No one else came and it was soon time to go. It's every district's responsibility to get their own tributes to the Capitol and usually you want to try to take the best you can afford so District 12 usually takes the hovercraft.

I was taken out and over to the hovercraft and climbed on and took a seat just waiting for takeoff.

Haymitch Abernathy boarded after me and then that Peeta boy, I sighed. Just as always, he was drunk as a skunk. '_Joy,' _I thought bitterly. "Any advice?" I asked with an eye roll.

"At the moment, don't talk to me and try not to die."

"Of course," I grunted with a sigh. The hovercraft began to rise into the air. I looked over at the Peeta boy whose eyes were bright red and he kept sniveling. "Suck it up. That kind of attitude will get you killed." I said.

"I'm going to die anyways."

"Stop being so whiny." I said.

"I'll try." He said to my surprise.

"Good..." I said. He wiped his eyes actually trying to calm down. '_Weird guy' _I thought simply brushing it off.

I guess being from 12 I was bound to have a useless district partner. Still though crying? He could have at least tried to act strong. '_Now they all know he's weak.' _I thought.

Then I remembered that one girl from three years ago Johanna Mason. Maybe that was his point. No, unlikely. '_Maybe he's just too weak.' _I thought. I sighed leaning against my seat. So, basically I'm on my own. Maybe it was better that way no one else to worry about. Yeah, it is. Like I said at the Reaping. "I can do this." I muttered to myself.

I looked out the window wondering where we are. There were still trees but that was all I could tell. I tried to look in either direction for any signs of a district. I thought I saw a large wall but could not be sure. Hmm, wonder what that could be.

Maybe it was another district or a mountain? I sighed, still doesn't tell me how far we are. So I was forced to wait, which I am not good at.

I got out of my seat and went to see what else the craft has.

There was a dining area and beyond that what looked like a library.

When I got there I noticed a worn and clearly VERY old black book. It was practically falling apart but what really caught my eye was the title: The Hunger Games.

"Interesting." I muttered.

I took the book and flipped it over, "Copyright 2008? This is an old book."

I looked back at the cover, _'Yet it's called The Hunger Games which wasn't even close to existing yet.' I _couldn't help myself. I turned to the first page and started reading.

I was shocked when Prim name came up. '_It must be a coincidence,'_ I thought and flipped forward a few pages finding not only Gale but my own full name and Gale's nickname for me. "Okay this is getting creepy." I said out loud, but kept reading.

Not just the names but it was undeniably a poverty stricken version of her, her family, and her life. Then she got to the reaping which went almost exactly like hers but with a preppier attitude from the person drawing the names.

That was until Peeta's name was drawn. Then it went into some ridiculous story about bread.

"You never forget the face of the person who was your last hope." I repeated from the book glancing over to the door. The boy with the bread didn't really exist. He couldn't. Not in a place like 12 where money practically grows on trees. "This is clearly some bad joke."

I kept reading but quickly found herself in the present. I looked at how I was frankly barely into the book and wondered if I should keep reading. I decided not to not now.

I folded the page I was on and closed it but took the book out with me.

* * *

I sat at the dining car and waited for food. I knew with heading to the Capitol than the arena this will likely be my last real meal so I ate as much as I could.

As I did I couldn't help but wonder about it I really had grown up like the Katniss in this book. 'Is it real?' I wondered.

I picked up the book and stared at it. It was just all too creepy.

'Maybe later.' I thought.

I still couldn't help but wonder.

So I peeked in again. Oh, so that's how you do it. I looked over at a knife on the dining room table.

I gripped it correctly and threw it. It landed in between the cushions just as the book had described. He isn't in here though. '_Practice knife throwing'_ I thought. I picked up another knife and threw it.

It stuck better. "Not too shabby," I thought throwing a third one which stuck beside the other two.

Maybe I won't be completely useless if I can't find a bow. "What are you doing?" Peeta asked.

"Getting ready for the arena." I said throwing another knife.

"By throwing knives?"

"Seems fitting given where we're headed to."

"Well, I suppose so."

"I'd rather not just be pray for the Careers once we get to the arena."

"You make a good point."

"If you prefer crying than go ahead but it will just get you killed."

"I know. You said that."

"Well, it's true." I said turning to him.

"I never said it was not."

"Then why did you?"

"I had to."

"I didn't. I wanted to but I knew I had to be strong."

"Well sorry, I am not as strong as you."

"I guess it is hard."

"Yeah it is."

He added. "I will try though."

"Good I will not save you."

"I figured not."

I nodded.

"There's only one victor after all. It's everyone for themselves." I said turning back to the knives.

"Yeah."

"Then just leave me alone." I said throwing another knife.

"Fine." He huffed.

I didn't turn back but I heard footsteps and the door close. 'Good' I thought.

I just kept throwing the knives which I noticed was improving. "I'm not so bad." I said.

"Impressive," I heard a voice slur.

"It speaks!" I said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm, Sweetheart. Looks like I might have actually gotten a fighter this year."

"Well, I do not want to die."

"And that's good and it seems like you really do have a real chance."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, a lot better than any of the other tributes I've gotten. Anything else you can do?"

"I am good with a bow."

"Good, than yes. I think you have a real chance of winning as long as you really try."

"Of course I will."

"Then I'll help."

"You will?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you." I said.

"Good, then after that I won't have to do this on my own anymore."

"Be a mentor?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's unfortunately required of being a victor."

"Oh I see." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's hard to have to watch them always die so soon."

"I can imagine it would be."

"Better than dying though." Haymitch said.

"Is it?" I asked.

"As long as you have something worth coming home for. Which you obviously do.

"Yes, I clearly do."

"Then it's a lot better than dying."

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Who do you have? Besides Primrose."

"My mother and Gale."

"Then just think about the three of them and fight through it."

"Okay."

"Good, that's really the best way to."

"Got it."

"Then that's really it for today. Just keep doing what you're doing for now." I nodded getting back to it.

**See? Insanity! So, obviously District 12 has a lot of money in this contradictory to canon. Which Katniss is reading. X-D I'd have a heart attack if that happened… but what else? What other curve balls did we through to canon obviously excluding those resulting from the money (i.e Katniss not knowing Peeta from anywhere)? The answer I'm looking for is SUPER obvious next chapter but is referenced twice here if you can spot the fox. Marcus may or may not find out about this depending on if he reads this but I'm setting up a contest. The first to review or PM me the answer will get a super special preview scene from or other new story 'But a Number'. Contest valid until that story is posted or we have a winner. Good luck and if you have no idea review anyways!**


	2. What Makes You So Powerful?

**Hey guys, is anyone reading this? I have 21 views but they're all from the same day the first chapter was published. Well, no one reviewed or even tried to guess so no winner. I guess you'll see this chapter what's different but now it's undeniable. This chapter is very short for us though. About half of our usual length but I hope any of you readers like it. START THE STORY!**

A few hours later we began to slow. I sighed grabbing the magic book realizing we were about to land in the Capitol. Curious I opened it to see if it had a hint of what I was headed for. Seeing it's descriptions it had proven temporarily useless though. So I sighed and waited.

It came to a stop soon enough though. It was...well depressing. It's hard to fathom that this is the place that has kept an iron grip on us for so long and is sending us to fight to the death as I step out onto the rough dirt road looking around and the small barely standing shacks. _'How have we not overthrown them? I mean, really the only advantage I could see them having is geological.' _I thought looking at how it's completely surrounded by high mountains.

Still even so we were the stronger force here weren't we? Maybe we could, if I win at least. I stepped off carefully. It's almost hard to decide whether to hate them or feeling sorry for them but then you remember where they're sending us and hate always wins out. "Filthy." I muttered. I tried to shake it off and pushed forwards.

It was just so, eerie and disgusting. Katniss, stop. They are the enemy. You know that. I just wished I wasn't stuck there for the next few days. "Stay where you are." Haymitch said. I nodded and did, not knowing what I'm supposed to do.

Then two dirty looking men walked up and asked us to follow them. Even though I didn't like it I listened and followed them to one of the shacks Peeta having been lead to a different one.

Then they told me to strip. "Why?" I asked looking around.

"We need to prepare and properly measure."

"So, why do I have to be naked?"

"To get accurate measures." I sighed but did anyways. They measured everywhere.

Luckily when that was done I was allowed to put my own clothes back on. "Thank you please uses the bath house while you clothes are fitted."

"Um… okay…"

"It is off to the right." The man said.

"Got it." I said and head there.

It was a small but mercifully clean black hut there were a few of what appeared to be long barrels and what looked to be a changing room off to the left. "That's interesting." I said examining the tubs. I noticed there was an open fire nearby though and wondered what it could possibly be for, "Warmth maybe?" I thought.

I went to put my hand in the water in one of the tubs but immediately drew it back. It was ice cold. "What the heck?" I looked back over at the fire. Maybe that's what it's for. I pulled one of the torches out. I held it near the bottom of the tub hoping it will help. Slowly it warmed. _'Is this really the only way here?' _It was likely so I sighed keeping the torch by the water.

It was an odd way to heat water. Then again I'm used to just pushing a few buttons and having the water come out warm. So, really it was how you looked at it. I wondered if more torches would heat it faster. So I went to get a second one. I got one and set it under it was easy. "That should help it go faster." Soon it was nice and warm. I took that away and just stuck my hand in first.

It was nice and warm. The door opened though before anything else could happen and there stood Peeta. _'Great, just the person I need to see right now.'_ I thought sarcastically. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was told to." He answered.

"Great, so we have to share?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"Well, look away." I said. He was luckily cooperative on that so I stripped down into the tub. It was warm but still rather awkward to say the least but most of that might be Peeta being here though he isn't looking. "So how was it?" I asked.

"How was what?" He asked.

"Your measuring." I said rolling my eyes what else would I be talking about.

"Oh, it was okay. Nothing too bad."

"Really? You enjoyed being naked?" I asked.

"What? Were you naked?"

"Yes I was." I said. "You weren't?" I asked now getting mad at them. Well, more than I was before.

"No, why would I be?"

"They made me be."

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Not funny," I said with a glare.

"No it is."

"No, it's humiliating."

"Well, it's your own fault."

"I tried to fight it." I said defensively.

"You lost?" He said.

"I assumed it was normal. It was in the…" I started but stopped myself figuring best he not know about the book which I tucked on the other side of the tub… obviously outside of it.

"In the what?"

"Never mind," I said looking away.

He shrugged and went to the torches. "What are these for?" He asked.

I smirked. "Figure it out. Maybe I would have told you if you hadn't laughed."

"Oh come on." He whined.

"I told you it wasn't funny." I said with a smirk. He grumbled as I sank lower into the warm water. I let out a chuckle more out of spite. He deserved it. "Still haven't figured it out?"

"I will." He said.

"Okay, have fun with that." He huffed and went back to it.

Peeta went over to a tube examining it and I had an idea quietly getting out I wrapped myself in a robe and walked over to him, "Something wrong?" I asked going over.

"Just looking to see if the water is warm." He said reaching for the water slowly. I'm not a hundred percent sure why but I pushed him right into the icy water. He flew out fast and hit the floor yelling and shaking. "N-no it is not." He stammered shivering but still managed to glare at me.

"Oh good," I said.

"W-why did you do that?"

"I needed something to laugh at."

"Not funny." He glared only causing me to laugh harder.

"Yes it is." I said imitating his voice.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that." He sighed.

"You sure did." I said happily.

"You are enjoying yourself way too much now."

"Hey, I needed a laugh." I said.

"How was yours warm?"

"Think about it." I said.

He looked at it for a while then back at the fire it finally seeming to click. "You use those to warm the water!" He said.

"Now he gets it!" I chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was fun to watch you squirm."

"You are cruel."

"Sometimes," I shrugged.

Then a man came in. "We are ready for you both." Peeta sighed and we both headed out.

They lead us to a small hut and showed off a plain black dress for me. It of course seemed very cheap but they didn't have any other options and at least it seemed better than most of the others I've seen from the actual citizens. "Nice." I said hesitantly.

"Well, we couldn't do much better." He said giving it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do I have to change here?" I asked thinking to how the styling went.

"No."

"Good, where then?"

"The measuring hut."

"Oh, right," I said and headed back there. I swear the man rolled his eyes at me. I ignored him though and walked on holding the book protectively.

I almost wanted to switch with this Katniss just so this place would be more familiar. Then again, it is just as different to her as this is to me. Just the other way around. That may be odd for both of us then.

I glanced into the book only to confirm that. Of course. It was odd for her. I sighed closing the book and heading in. We're still the same right? If she can handle it so can I.

I changed quickly as I could. The fabric felt incredibly rough and uncomfortable. _'Just deal with it.' _I thought.

I just took a deep breath and headed back out. They approached me with black coal dust.

My eyes widened but said nothing, _'Oh no.'_

"Hold still please." The woman said. I did with a sigh. "Thank you." She said.

"You're going to cover me in that?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"Then I'd be all dirty." I said. Usually I'd not mind but here it would be very hard to get clean again.

"It completes the look."

"Surely you can't be serious."

"I am very serious."

"Why?"

"It is the theme."

"Seems like an overkill."

"Well, you do not have to do it."

"I don't?" I asked honestly surprised.

"No, it just completes the look."

"Then I don't want the look completed."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really you will look out of place and maybe a bit stupid." She said.

"That doesn't matter."

"Fine whatever you say."

"Thank you, that wasn't funny by the way."

"What?" She asked.

"Having me strip like that."

"That was the men not me."

"I figured." I sighed.

"Yes, they do that."

One of the men just bursted out laughing, "I can't believe you fell for that."

Without second guessing I walked over and kicked him right where no man likes to be kicked "It's not funny." I hissed. He did not respond just lay rocking back and forth. "Anything you have to say?" I asked turning to the other man with a glare. He shook his head rapidly. "Thought so, now what then?"

"You wait."

"How much longer is there?"

"Not long."

"Okay, I can wait." I agreed. After all, hunting takes a lot of waiting. Just lying in wait for an animal to show.

"Well you have no choice really."

"I know."

I sat on the ground and waited.

* * *

It was a short while before I was told it was time. "Please follow me." A man said. I nodded getting up. They lead me through dark and dreary streets to a parade float. It was just a small black sheet of wood on wheels. "Climb on."

I got on with Peeta who apperently didn't refuse. "You look weird." I said.

"How come you're not?" He asked expectedly surprised.

"I said no." I said simply.

"You're allowed to do that?"

"Yes you are apparently."

"Well, if I had known that." He sighed.

"You didn't." I said.

"How did you?"

"I didn't. I am just stubborn."

"Says the girl the got naked."

"Well that has been taken care of."

"What did you do?" He asked awkwardly.

"Made a statement." I said then added. "You don't want to know."

"Okay..." He said.

"This whole thing is so awkward though."

"Yeah it is."

"How does this thing move anyways?" I asked looking around it.

"Just push with your foot." He added.

"You're kidding?" I asked.

"I am not."

"Why can't someone push it?"

"You make them move."

"Just push with your foot." He added.

"You're kidding?" I asked.

"I am not."

"Why can't someone push it?"

"Because that's not how it works."

"Well that is stupid."

"Well, you'll have to deal with that."

"Why should we?"

"You have no choice."

"I could not be in the parade." I said.

"Then you will be executed." I shut up knowing I have to at least try to get home. "That is what I thought."

"It's still stupid." I muttered.

"Well, deal with it."

"I will." I sighed.

"Good, now get ready to go." He said.

I sighed looking forward. The others started to move. I put a foot on the ground and waited to be up since being from 12 we were last. Eventually we had to push forward. It was exhausting and frustrating but we got it done.

My feet hurt by the end. "That was stupid." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Agreed." Peeta said.

"At least that's over though."

"Yeah at least."

"Still more things to go though." He added.

"Oh joy." I said.

"Yeah, it's almost going to be worse than the actual games."

"No, not close."

"I guess we'll see."

"Yes we will." I said.

"What now?" He asked getting down.

"Sleep, I imagine." I said.

"If even possible." I added with a sigh.

"We have to try."

"I know. Where do we go for that?"

"There are separate huts."

"Lovely," I sighed.

"Well we do not have to share." He said.

"I guess that part is good."

"Yeah it is." Said Haymitch's voice.

"So, are we going there now?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay, lead the way." He nodded and we set off.

**See? I told you it was a short chapter but hopefully good. Marcus and I both actually like this version of Peeta a lot better than canon Peeta so who knows, maybe he'll live. Maybe not. You'll just have to keep reading and see. Review and you are welcome to flame because it's getting to be obvious that this ****story sucks so back to my old tag line: flames are accepted and expected!**


End file.
